


A Touch of the Lips, a Kiss of the Soul

by HopelessNights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Hunter Keith (Voltron), Love, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron), Witch Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessNights/pseuds/HopelessNights
Summary: After a war between evil witches and druids, the Altean Organization was formed to hunt down the remaining witches and druids to prevent such a devastating event from occurring again.Keith is a hunter who has always been dedicated to the code. He's never once strayed from the path. However, he has fallen in love and it turns out that the person he loves is a witch.





	A Touch of the Lips, a Kiss of the Soul

Soft hands slid down the length of his arm, starting from his shoulder and trailing a path down to his fingertips. Keith tried to grasp onto the hand—to intertwine their fingers—but the hand moved out of reach, crystalline blue eyes coming into view. Plush lips moved to form unfamiliar words as the ethereal being mumbled an incantation that caused the candles in the room to light up.

 

And Keith knew. He knew that as a hunter he would have to kill this person, but he didn’t want to. Not with the soft warm tingling sensation spreading throughout his body just by looking into those beautiful blue eyes, and definitely not when he was craving the taste of warm, sun-kissed skin against his lips, against his tongue.

 

Shiro was going to kill him. _Kolivan_ was going to kill him. He was turning his back on the code. He was turning away from his duty as a member of the Blade of Marmora. Yet, even with his sense of duty and even with the image of disappointed peers in his mind, Keith couldn’t let this boy slip through his fingers. He couldn’t lose this one. Not this one. Because this one was different. He never felt this way about anyone else in his entire twenty-one years of living.

 

“You’re a witch,” Keith breathed out, fingers twitching at his sides.

 

“Does that change the way you feel about me?” Lance replied with a tilt of his lips, eyes sparkling as if he already knew the answer. And how could he not? It was clear that he had Keith wrapped around his finger. And the witch didn’t even need to cast a spell to have Keith bend to his will.

 

“No,” Keith murmured, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s waist and tugging him into Keith’s lap. The boy plopped down without a protest, lips moving to brush against Keith’s temple and down across his jaw. “You never revealed yourself before. I thought you were just an ordinary teen. Why make it so blatantly clear now? Why come out of hiding?”

 

Lance peered up into Keith’s eyes through his lashes, a soft smile forming. “Because I love you.”

 

Keith felt his world still, his hands tightening around the witch’s waist as he let the words fall over him. He felt his heart’s pace pick up and his cheeks heat up under the gaze of soft blue eyes. This beautiful person _loved_ him. How? How could he have gotten so lucky?

 

“I thought it was best we don’t keep secrets if we go any further,” Lance continued, hand splayed atop Keith’s chest. And with a look at Keith’s conflicted eyes, “And don’t you worry. I know you are a hunter.”

 

This boy had a tendency of causing Keith’s world to flip upside down. How did Lance know he was a hunter? He had always been discreet about that part of his life. However, all questions left his mind as Lance pressed his lips against his, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck, hands entangling into his hair. Keith’s hands moved to rest upon soft, smooth skin underneath the thin shirt Lance was wearing. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh, leaving his mark as he simultaneously bit Lance’s lower lip. The boy settled more comfortably into his lap and pulled away. Keith chased after his lips but was stopped by a hand pressing against his chest. The younger boy panted slightly, his cheeks flushed and lips red and wet with saliva. Keith felt a surge of emotions course through him, leaning forward to pepper the boy’s face with kisses until Lance’s hand fell from its place on Keith’s chest and rested on the bed they were on. When he pulled away, Keith let out a content sigh.

 

“I love you, Lance. Magic or no magic,” Keith declared, eyes staring directly into the blue orbs he could write poems about. And Keith wasn’t very good with words, so that was saying something. He watched Lance’s eyes light up at his declaration of love. This person was his entire world, his entire universe. He’d betray the Blade of Marmora—hell, he’d betray the entire Altean Organization—if it meant he’d get to remain by Lance’s side.

 

And as he placed a passionate kiss upon those soft lips, he promised, “I won’t let anyone harm you. I’ll protect you. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! :D


End file.
